Dragon's Blood
by ChibiChan610
Summary: Two Sins have kidnapped Edward to replace Pride and Roy is turned into a cat. Now how is he suppose to save Edward like that! Can he save Edward from becoming a monster? Can he even turn back into a Human? RoyxEd EnvyxEd Possible Permanent Hiatus
1. Off on an Adventure

It was a late October evening in Central. Pinks, Blues, Purples, and Reds, painted the sky, blending together perfectly. The wind was cold, but not unbearable. The orange, yellow, red, and very rare green leaves littered the ground, waiting to be raked, and jumped in. Althought everyone was mostly likely in the warm comfort of their homes, a few people were wandering the streets. All had light scarves and light-weight jackets on, enjoying the slow change of the seasons.

But that was the outside. The inside, was...well...take a look for yourself...

--

"You Basturd Colonel! What do you mean, I have to miss going to Winry's for a damned meeting?" shouted the teen alchemist who was glaring at the black-haired man infront of him. Whoever was in hearing distance of the building heard the shout, and quickly made their get-a-way, not wanting to be around to see the building collapse from the increasing volume.

Edward Elric, The Full Metal Alchemist, had just returned from a long, rough mission and was required to report to Colonel Roy Mustang, who he hated...with a passion. Not only because he was called 'Shrimp', 'Midget' and other short comments. No, it wasn't even because of that smirk on Colonel Roy Mustang's face. It was because secretly, he had a crush on the older man.

Now of course, Edward Elric is not gay. (Or so he tells himself) His hormones are merely out of wack. Yes, that is what Edward forced himself to think, it was the most resonable explanation after all. But one part of Edward knew the truth, but Edward pushed that part deep into the back of his mind. But it was like a cat, it always found it's way back to the one that feeds it.

Sigh. Thinking of cats made Edward think of Alphonse. His brother was obsessed with cats. Even the most flea-bitten cat in the world, couldn't stop Alphonse from picking it up and taking it home. Edward and Alponse had tried to revive their deceased mother, but failed. Edward lost his arm and leg, both replaced by automail, while Alphonse lost his entire body, and is now a hollow suit of armor. The two brothers are attempting to find the legendary Philosopher's Stone, an alchemic amplifier that breaks the law of equivilent exchange.

But at the moment, cats, his brother, the philosipher's stone, everything was far away from his present-state of mind. Blind rage was controling his current state of mind.

The dark-haired man sight. "It's not a 'meeting'. It's a test course, every State Alchemist is _required_ to take it every 5 years, Fullmetal. I can't help that. Alphonse will just have to go to Resembol (sp?) without you." he stated calmly, like he expected it. But, who wouldn't really? If you knew the temper Edward Elric had, you would expect it too.

Ed growled. "I don't care WHAT it is! I'm not going to miss seeing Winry!" Yes, another lie. He couldn't stand the blonde girl. But he forced himself to 'love' this girl, and forget his crush on the Colonel. But anyway, back to the story.

"I'm sorry Fullmetal, but I can't help it! You go to Resembol, and your no longer a State Alchemist, and that means, you no longer have access to any information the Military obtains about the Philospher's Stone. Do you really want that Fullmetal?" The boy growled inwardly, obviously defeated. He needed information on the Stone, so he could get Al's body back. No Questions asked.

Edward nodded in defeat. "Yes, _Sir._" He spat out the word 'Sir' to show the Colonel, he didn't mean to be respectful. The Colonel nodded. "I'll see you tommorrow morning at 8:00 then Fullmetal. If that is all, you may go." Edward was tempted to say 'Fuck you' but that wouldn't be very nice...of course neither was Edward...but...

Edward turned on his heels, and marched out of the office, where his brother was waiting. "Brother, did the Colonel say you could go?" He asked slowly in his childish, echoing voice. Edward's eyes softened at his brother. "Sorry Al, the basturd said I have to go to some meeting, or I loose my title as the 'Full Metal Alchemist'." Al's metal eyes look as dissapointed as they could.

"Thats' ok brother, I'm sure I'll be alright..." Both boys walked back to the room they were assigned. Ed pulled out a suitcase and started to put his brother's things in them, not that he would need anything, but it had to look beliveable. People didn't know that Alphonse Elric was just a suit of armor. They thought someone was in there, but there was only a blood seal. Only certain people knew, but mostly military.

The sky was now a deep shade of indigo. The street lamps turned on, illuminating their surroundings in bright, white light. Ed looked up at the moonless sky, and sighed. "Well Al, You better meet up with Hughes and catch that train." Edward smiled up at his little brother. (No pun intended Edward!) Al made a sad, sound, before turning and slowly walking out the door, waving to the blonde as he turned the corner.

Edward collapsed on his bed. His stomach rumbled loudly, reminding he hadn't eaten since lunch. He sighed, and ignored his rumbling stomach, and instead, rolling over, shutting off the light, and trying to fight back the tears that brimmed his eyes.

_I won't cry...I won't cry...I'm not weak...I'm not gonna cry..._

But a single tear still slipped down the bridge of his nose, and into the mass of blond hair that was sprawled all over his pillow.

--

_Ed arched up, moaning as the man above teased him. A hand would rub gently and slowly against the hard buldge threw his boxers then pull away, causing Ed to squirm under the taller man._

_"P..Please! D-don't!...Stop!"_

_A deep chuckle was heard right next to his ear, followed by a slick wet sensation on his cheek. The hand traveled down his chest, brushing his erect nipples, before traveling even lower. He traced a hand around the top of Edward's boxers, before hooking his fingers inside the waistband._

_"No...Y..You can't! Stop...please..."_

_Ed felt the older man smirk against his cheek. The taller man slowly tugged the offending boxers down the blonde's slim hips. Edward gasped as the cool air hit his manhood, a small dribble of pre-cum slipping down from the head. The man's thumb flicked across the top of the younger alchemist's member, wiping the bit of pre-cum off. Ed cried out at the sensation, moaning when the taller figure licked the pre-cum of his thumb._

_"Please...just...s-st-stop..." He was going to cum soon, the pressure in his lower abdomen getting to be too much for him to handle. He really didn't want him to stop, but he knew it was wrong...But he still wanted it!_

_"You know you want it Fullmetal..."_

_That voice...where had he heard it from...?_

_"No...I-I don't!"_

_"How can you say that, when your so hard?"_

_So familiar..._

_Edward gasped when a warm heat engulfed his manhood. He instinctivly bucked up, earning a chuckle from the male above him, who pulled back, teasing him even more._

_"Beg for me Edward..."_

--

...and of course the dream ended.

It always did. The unknown man would always say that, then the dream ended...leaving Edward with a VERY big problem. Ed growled down at the rather large-and painful- buldge in his pants. He looked outside and noticed that the sky was still black. He frowned and looked at the digital clock next to his bed. The bright red lights stated it was 6:30A.M. Damn...

He sighed and made his way into the bathroom that connected to his room. He winced as the bright light reflected sharply off the linolium floor, blinding him momentarily. He slowly made his way to the shower, turning both glass knobs, feeling the water. When it was perfect, he slowly stripped off his jacket, then the black tank top underneath. He grimaced as he rubbed the ugly scar on his shoulder, where his automail attached to the flesh of his arm.

He peeled off the leather pants, along with the white cotton boxers. He plucked out the band at the end of his braid, letting the blonde strands cascade down his shoulders. He sighed again as he ran a hand threw the silky strands, before stepping into the warm water. He moaned out as the heavy, warm water relaxed the rough tention in his shoulders and back. He turned into the shower, letting the water run down his face.

The space in between his legs ached. "Fuck..." He breathed. Ok, inhuman thoughts...Jean Havoc in a tutu...Hell, Envy in a tutu! Ok, that didn't help, he looks like a girl afterall...ok, GREED in a tutu! Ok, that was just disturbing...

The pain between his legs lessened slightly, making Edward grumble. Not the image he wanted to picture...but, if it got rid of his 'problem' why the hell not?

--

After much torture, Edward stepped out of the shower. He reached down and swiftly turned the twin glass knobs, shutting off the warm water, leaving him feeling slightly cold. He grabbed a towel from the rack on the wall next to the shower, wrapping it tightly around his waist, before stepping back into his room.

After he was fully-dressed, a soft knock came at the door, followed by a soft voice. "Fullmetal? Are you up?" Ed sighed to himself before replying. "Yeah, I'm coming."

Another soft "Ok," came from the otherside of the door. _Guess he's still tired..._

A few minutes later, Edward opened the door and stepped into the hall, shocked at what he saw. The great Colonel Roy Mustang was sitting against the wall, his head laying back against the wood, eyes shut, mouth slightly parted. Edward blushed furiously when he felt a familiar heat stir in the pit of his stomach. He shook his head, trying to rid himself of the blush painted on his cheeks.

_I will NOT think like that! Not NOW!_

At that moment he heard that voice. "Fullmetal? Are you alright?" Ed looked at the now waking ebony-haired man, blushing harder then before. "I-I'm fine!" He tried to sound annoyed, but that's hard when your voice comes out squeaky. The older man raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure Fullmetal?" He rose from his position on the ground, taking a step toward the beet red blonde. Edward's eyes widened, automatically taking a step backward for each step Roy took foreward, until his back collided with the wall. Roy leaned his face closer to Edward's, until their noses were almost touching.

"Fullmetal, you look a little red...are you sure you arn't sick?" Roy slide one of his hands under Ed's bangs, resting his palm against his forehead. Edward blushed madly as a certain perverted dream came back to him...one with Roy in a nurse's outfit, and checking to see if he was 'sick'...

_NO! BAD EDWARD!_

He shook his head, causing Roy to break contact with his head. "N-no! I-I-I'm fine!...Can we just leave?" He looked up with pleading puppy eyes, causing Roy to melt. "Ok Fullmetal...If your sure?" Ed nodded. Roy smiled and led the way to the train station, Edward trailing behind him like a puppy at his masters heel.

Speaking of Puppies and Masters...that brings up another dream...

--

Edward lazily followed Roy onto the train, slumping into a seat across from the sleepy Flame Alchemist.

"Fullmetal, if you would like to sleep until we get there, you can."

Ed rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure, your the one who was sleeping in the hall..." Roy flushed, embarassed. "Well..." Ed huffed and leaned back in his seat, closing his eyes, hoping to catch some real sleep. The Flame Alchemist smiled contently to himself before proceeding to close his own eyes.

After a few pointless minutes, Edward opened his eyes to glance at the Taisa. As he thought, Roy was fast asleep. _Riza probably kept him up late. Bitch needs to leave him the fuck alone..._Edward glanced around the other compartments on the train. Almost all of the inhabidents wore the military uniform, but some people sitting with the officers, wore other clothes, like he did, but they weren't identical to his clothes, after all, only Edward Elric wore a tank top, two jackets, leather pants, and too big shoes.

He observed each one of the 'officers', looking for the silver watch every State Alchemist had. He saw a watch on each one, exept for two girls in a back-corner compartment.

One had long black hair, sharp crimson eyes, and wore a black tank-top, with a black fish-net top over it, along with black gloves that reached the beginning of ehr wrists, and leather pants and high-heeled boots. She had a red mark on her forearm, but Edward couldn't make it out, due to the fishnets.

The other one had short black hair, with bright violet eyes. She wore a tight black belly-shirt, similar to Envy's shirt, with gloves that reached her elbows, a short, black skirt, with purple plaid at the base of the skirt and bottom of the pockets, along with chains and combat boots. She had a red marking on the back of her neck.

He looked suspiciously at the two girls before shurgging it off. All people can ride trains...even the weird ones. He glanced at the older man, who was staring back at him. Ed flushed, but never broke eye contact.

"I-I thought you were asleep..." Roy smirked lightly. "Well, I thought you were asleep as well..." Edward smirked lazily. "Yea, well, can't sleep..." Roy frowned at that, deep concern showing on his face. "Fullmetal, if your not feeling well-" Ed shook his head. "S'ok Roy...I'm fine..."

Roy looked slightly shocked. "Well, I didn't know we were on a first name basis _Edward_." Ed flushed at what he said. "I...I-It... Oh Shut up!" A few people around them looked at the pair, but turned back to what they were doing soon enough.

The Flame Alchemist faked a look of shock. "Why, _Edward_, what's the matter?" He asked in a seductive, but innocent voice. Ed turned a deeper shade of red as a burning heat stirred in the pit of his stomach. "S-Stop calling me by my first name!" Roy smirked even more. "What would you like me to call you then? Fullmetal Midget?" That did it...

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A PINT-SIZED CIRCUS FREAK WHO COULDN'T BE SEEN WITH THE MOST POWERFUL MICROSCOPE IN THE WORLD!"

Everyone on the train had now turned their heads to see the blonde alchemist, even the two girls in the back corner. Roy smirked. "I never said that Edward...Now sit down, your making a scene...again..." Ed continued to fume, but slowly sat down, glaring at the raven-haired man, the heat in his stomach now exstingushed.

Everyone turned back to their conversations, except for the two girls in the back, who murmurred to themselves, about the two.

--

When they reached the building where the course was being held, both had to fill out a ton of paperwork, or so Ed thought. It was merely two pages, but they asked him the most stupid questions.

"Why the hell do they want to know my birthday?"

"I don't know..."

"They have the _balls_ to ask my HEIGHT?"

"..." Roy decided not to comment on that, even though his inner Roy, that loved to see Ed fume, screamed for him to do so.

"What the hell kind of question is 'gender'? Shouldn't they know that?"

"I don't know Fullmetal..."

"For God's sake, what the hell do you know!"

"I know a shrimp when I see one..." Dammit, Inner Roy had won again...

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A--!"

"_FULLMETAL!_ _Shut up!_"

Ed froze and glanced around to see _everyone_ I mean _everyone _looking at him. Even the secretaries looked at him funny. He huffed and went back to his paper. Roy hid his face behind his hand, not wanting to see the stares he recived. Ed shifted in his seat, hating the fact that Roy had broken a tradition. That was his tradition with Roy. He got called a shrimp, and Ed yelled at him with the most outrageous thing he ever said.

With other people, he said things that could be half-belivable. But not with Roy. That was the Game. And the Game just ended. Ed quietly filled out each question, no matter how stupid it appeared. He felt like he was dumped out in the rain, but it's not like he never felt that way before. He felt that way after the transmutation to bring back his mother, thought he had lost everything... but then he found Roy...

But, he wasn't going to think about that. After he filled out each question, he handed the clipboard back to the secretary, who was a little hesitant to take it. When she did, she snatched it quickly out of his hand and whimpered a pathetic, "Next," Ed didn't notice. He just wanted to get this over with. He followed Roy, and the other Alchemists outside, where a large transmutation circle, lay, with many materials scattered about.

'_It looks alot like the test I had to take to first become a State Alchemist..._' He looked at the older man beside him, curious to no end. "Hey Colonel, did you take this before?" Roy looked down at him and smiled. "Actually I did...It's not as hard as it looks. All you have to do is use your alchemy and fight against another Alchemist. You can use any of the rocks, and things they set out for materials."

Ed rolled his eyes. "So the Dogs of the Military finally do some tricks." Roy gave him an amused glare. "Yes, I suppose your right on that one..."

There was a crackling sound, before a loud voice came over the intercome. "The course will begin in five minutes, so hurry and get ready!" There was another crackling sound before all was silent.

Everyone immidiatly began to talk, like there was never a voice. A hard hand gripped his shoulder, causing him to let out a yelp. Roy turned ready to snap his finger, to protect _his_ Edward, but froze and sweatdropped when he saw.

Armstrong, without the shirt of course, had grabbed Ed's shoulder, apparently scaring the life right out of the boy. "Major Armstrong." He stated calmly, trying not to worry about the blonde Alchemist that appeared to be passed out in Armstrong's hand. Armstrong nodded. "I saw you two and I couldn't help coming to say hello! After all! Saying hello to someone has been in the Armstrong Line for GENERATIONS!"

The blonde had stood a bit shaky, then shook his head to get rid of the dizziness. His head was clear enough to relize it was Major Armstrong holding his shoulder. Then of course he heard the 'Generations' part. Ed rolled his eyes dramatically. "Armstrong what the hell are you doing here?" Roy snorted. "He's the 'Strong Arm Alchemist' Fullmetal." he stated  
matter-of-factly. Ed rubbed the back of his head lazily. "Oh, yeah, I forgot."

Roy smirked. "Ok, we have a few minutes to spare, wanna have a warm-up battle Fullmetal?" Ed returned the smirk. "Well, it would be rather rude of me to decline that offer, now wouldn't it?"

Armstrong shook his head. "Sir, we only have 3 minutes, I highly doubt that you an Edward can have a 'warm-up' battle as you put it, in 5 minutes." Roy nodded slowly, then smirked. "Your right, I could only beat Fullmetal in a single minute couldn't I?" Armstrong sighed, and tensed, waiting for the outburst from the blonde. Roy too waiting, smirking all the while. But that smirk soon turned into a frown when he didn't hear the blonde.

Roy turned to see the boy looking at two black-haired girls practicing their alchemy. Roy glanced at the blonde to see him in deep consentration. "Edward?" Ed just squinted at the girls, before turning to the black-haired man. "Colonel...those girls...I think their Humonculi..." Roy's eyes widen considerably.

"But--"

"I know, But they have to be, they have the Oroborus(1) on them. One on the neck, the other on the arm."

"Maybe it's just a tatoo, not the mark."

Ed had to keep himself from rolling his eyes at his superior's stupidity.

"I don't care what you think Colonel, just be careful..."

"Awe Ed, I didn't know you cared."

"Don't worry, I don't."

Another crackling sound was heard, and was once again replaced by a voice, this time, a woman's.

"Welcome all State Alchemists. Almost all of you know the rules, but I will go over them none-the-less. Two Alchemists will face off inside the transmutation circle in the middle of our 'arena' if you will. Materials have been placed around it. All of those can be used for your transmutations. It doesn't matter if you win or lose. You will remain a State Alchemist unless otherwise stated. Thank You, and now to begin. Two names shall be randomly drawn, and those two shall face off. Now, for our first match."

There was a pause, and some ruffling before the voice returned.

"First, Aleix Louis Armstrong, the Strong-Arm Alchemist, and..."

Another pause and ruffling.

"...The Shadow Alchemist..."

The girl with long black hair stepped foreward. Ed frowned when he relized it was the girl with the Oboborus on her arm. He gave Armstrong a look of concern. "Armstrong, be careful..." The larger man nodded and stepped into the circle with the 'Shadow Alchemist'.

The girl frowned at her opponite, but an insane grin took that over quickly.

"So, you are The StrongArm Alchemist? I was expecting a challenge..."

A sharp ding was heard, signaling the start of the match.

Armstrong started off with a sharp punch to the ground, breaking the ground, toward the girl. She grinned and leapt backwards, just in time to avoid being swallowed by the ground. She smirked, before being swallowed by shadows, then disappearing. Armstrong looked shocked, looking all around him.

The shadows gathered into a puddle behind him, slowly forming into the shape of the girl. As soon as the shadows disappeared, The steel on Amrstrongs hands connected with her face. (2) The girl's body didn't move, her head just snapped, unhumanly to the side. Ed almost gagged at the sickning crunch that echoed off invisable walls.

The girl slowly turned her head back to Armstrong, her insane grin still plastered on her face, a small trickle of blood dripping down her chin. "Didn't your mother tell you to never hit a girl...?" Her crimson eyes glowed, her grin never leaving her face. In a single second, a black light erupted from her body. Ed gasped and sheilded his eyes from the light, a similar gasp coming from his left.

When Edward's golden eyes opened once more, he couldn't help but gawk. Armstrong was now lying in a large gash in the ground, unconcious. Bloody cuts covered his arms, and chest. Edward shook his head, thinking he only saw a mere illusion. But the girl did stand there, still grinning, blood now dripping from both corners of her mouth. Armstrong must have tried to stop her attack.

Roy looked at the battlefield in complete horror. Who was this girl? The 'Shadow Alchemist'? She could obviously use shadows to defend herself. But what had she used to attack? As if to answer his questions, the crackling of the intercome ripped threw the silence.

"And our Winner is Sable Ryuu! The Shadow Alchemist!"

Ed looked momontarily confused. Sable Ryuu? Black Dragon?(3) What did that mean? Did her name have something to do with her Alchemy? He shook his head as the next alchemists were called into the circle, which remained in peices from the previous battle.

"Ebony Ylva, the Dream Alchemist."

Ed gawked at the girl who stepped in the circle. She was the one with the Oboborus on the back of her neck. He grimaced. She was probably just as dangerous as the other one, maybe even more dangerous.

_Black She-Wolf? What does that have to do with dreams?_

Another crackling sound followed by a voice. "And Amaya Arata, the Gemini Alchemist!" A young woman, with brown hair stepped foreward, wrinkling her nose at the gothic looking girl. The woman wore a grey sweatshirt, and blue jeans, with black tennis shoes. She closed the distance between them slightly, glaring all the time.

"Your going down, 'Dream Girl!'" The girl sneered, an Alchemic Symbol glowing on her forehead. Ebony's face remained emotionaless. In a blur, mulitple versions of Amaya swirled around Ebony. The black-haired girl glanced around her, keeping her eye on a single figure. When all of the copies jumped into the air, Ebony's hands were surronded by a Black Aura, while her eyes glowed white.

The copies swooped down, a bright green aura wrapping around her own hands. Each copy pulled their hand back, like a cobra ready to strike. The gothic girl on the ground chanted a phrase unheard over the rushing winds of the copies, but Edward caught the last phrase:

"...So Mote it Be!"

Suddenly, all of the copies halted, dropping to the ground, connecting to the one behind Ebony. Amaya shook visably, whispering in terror.

"Stop...no..please...NO!" She started to shriek, holding her head, attempting to scream out a protective mantra.(5)

"Oh Light of the Moon,  
Wrap me  
Protect Me  
Keep me from harm."

She chanted it several times, before she shrieked again, in pain. She gasped, screaming the mantra:

"Oh Light of the Moon,  
Wrap me  
Protect Me  
Keep me from harm."

Ebony sighed. "You have a strong mind. Your not easy to invade, but I have grown bored with toying with you." She lifted her hand, plucking a strand of hair from the girl's head. She twisted the strand between her fingers, until a knot sat in her palm.

"With this knot I seal this hex  
you will not sleep, you will not rest  
Knots of anger, knots of hate  
Discord brings you to your fate  
I tie this second knot makes two  
Bringing darkness over you  
Slander, discord, evil too  
Bringing darkness straight to you  
With this third knot, I do bind  
Weaving chaos in your mind  
Hex of anger, hex of hate  
Bring him down, I will not wait  
So mote it be!"

She dropped the knot onto Amaya. The small hair blew into thousands of sparks. Amaya collapsed onto the ground, unconcious. Ebony stalked out of the circle, not bothering to look back at the girl on the ground.

"And the Winner is the Dream Alchemsist, Ebony Ylva!" Edward stood still, not bothering to even breathe, until the intercome called his name...

"Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist..."

Edward shifted, nervously waiting to see who he faced.

"...and..."

_There's another one isn't there!_ His mind screamed out. He didn't want to end up like Armstrong and Amaya. He would never allow it!

"...Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist!"

Ed let out the breath he hadn't relized he had been holding. He glanced up at the taller man, who wore a look of utter shock. He looked at Edward, then both smirked, entering the circle. Before the bell had rung, Edward had transformed his arm, and Roy was ready to snap his fingers. They rushed toward eachother, ready to loose there attacks.

Edward suddenly felt lightheaded. His feet felt sluggish, as if he were trudging threw mud. His vision blurred, making hard to see where he was going. All he saw, was Roy rushing toward him, flames sparking between his fingers. Time seemed to stop, when Edward looked past Roy, he saw Sable, who was grinning like a maniac, as usual. Behind him, Ebony was chanting a spell.

"What is dark, be filled with light, remove this spirit from my sight..." It was a banishing mantra.(6)

The transmutation circle around him glowed brightly, sending painful sparks all through his body. He felt his feet momentarily leave the ground. In that single second, Edward felt as alive as he had ever felt. He felt as though he were flying threw clouds, gravity no longer being a law. In that same second, he felt the painful pull of gravity, wrench him back to the ground.

When he returned to his body, pain soared threw his body, as he crashed to the ground, tearing the skin on his cheek, and collarbone. He couldn't move, the pain in his chest clenched his lungs, cutting off the sweet air he needed right about now. He glanced up to see a blurred version of the Flame Alchemist laying not too far from him. At that moment, he noticed Sable standing over him. Ed pushed himself onto his knees, attempting to make a transmutation, but the transm

He managed to sputter out: "H..H-Hu...mon..cu...li..." The girl smirked down at him. "Your too smart for your own good, Pride." Ed's eye's widened briefly at the name, before something, like a hard kick, hit him in the back of the head. Before the eternal darkness consumed him, he heard a familiar femine voice say,

"And to think, you had to bring that adorable Flame Alchemist down with you. You should be ashamed Chibi-Chan."

One name bounced off the walls of his conciousness before that too ebbed away into nothingness.

_Roy..._

--

(1)Oboborus - The mark of the Sins; The serpent eating it's own tail.  
(2) You know, those 'steel knuckles' that Armstrong wears when he uses his alchemy.  
(3) Sable Ryuu - In English, Sable means 'Black'...Ryuu is Japanese for 'Dragon'  
(4) Ebony Ylva - In English, Ebony means Black, and Ylva means She-Wolf in Scandinavian

(5) Protective Mantra - A saying that is said over and over, to fend off a soul or presence in the mind. It can be anything from the ABC's or a well written 'spell'

(6) Banishing Mantra - A saying that is spoken to banish a soul or presence to another realm or body. More affective it's well written rhyme, or spell.


	2. Misery and Mischief

Pain was rushing his mind. He tried to cry out in pain, but to no avail. He felt his spine crack, and twist. Suddenly, his spine crunched up far too small for his body. He could feel his bones shattering, and rebuilding themselves. He cried out in pain, hoping to make it stop. It was growing unbareably hot. His lungs were shirinking. He couldn't breath. It was smothering him. There was nothing but darkness. A thick, dark blanket of darkness. He felt so small in the darkness. This entire dark world, and he was the only one in it. Suddenly, it was over. The pain was gone, and the heat didn't seem as smoltering as it had before.

Roy groaned, his muscles tight and sore. He attempted to lift himself onto his arms, but collapsed soon after.

_Wha...What happened?_

He opened one eye, glancing at his surrondings. He seemed to be wrapped in something. Something heavy. He nudged his nose against the fabric that covered him, attempting to get it off. Wait. His _nose?_ Why his _nose?_ He growled, jumping up, which he soon regreated. A sharp pain shot up his spine, making him cringe in pain. He moaned softly as the pain faded. The fabric had stretched to fit his height, which he was surprised to find it wasn't that far off the ground. He looked down, and almost yelped at what he saw.

Two black paws sat where he knew his hands should be. He attempted to glance at his body, but the heavy fabric on his back blocked his vision. He growled again and pushed mindlessly threw the fabric.

_Gotta get outta here...Where the hell am I anyway?_

His question was soon answered when his head popped into bright sunlight. He hissed, backing into the fabric. Wait. Hissed? Ooh-no... He slowly pushed his head slowly out of the fabric so his eyes could get use to the light. He stepped out onto the craggy rocks above him, looking out at his surrondings. It less then a second, it all came back to him.

_Edward.Humonculi.Fight.BrightLight.Darkness._

He gasped. Ed! He looked around furiously. He felt his stomach knot at the sight of all the wounded alchemists around him. He clenched his eyes tightly shut, attempting to remember where Edward could be. The memory hit him like a ton of bricks.

_Roy charged at Ed, ready to snap his fingers, while the teen changed his arm into a sharp blade. Suddenly he felt light headed. His eyes drifted past Edward, to the girl behind him. His eyes widened. The girl with short black hair. The one who had defeated the Gemini Alchemist so easily. She had her eyes shut, her mouth moving furiously. H ecouldn't hear what she was muttering, but he was willing to bet his life that it wasn't a good thing. Suddenly a bright purple light engulfed the circle, just as the two males met in the center of the circle._

_Pain rippled up Roy's spine. Gravity seemed to have hands, as it reached up and wrapped it's large hands around him in a death grip and dragged him to the ground. It seemed as though gravity had multiplied by ten. He groaned and struggled to look up. He saw Ed on his knee's infront of that other humonculi. He attempted to snap his fingers, but it was as if his hands were made of stone. His eyes widened when a green-haired Humonculi dropped behind the precious blonde. One word echoed in his mind._

_Envy._

_He struggled to move his lips, so he could call out to the blonde. He had to warn Edward! The green-haired boy delivered a sharp kick to the back of Ed's head, before tsking at him. The green-haired humonculi met his gaze for a second before grinning. He leapted into the air, before Roy fell into Eternal Darkness. _

_Edward..._

Oh.My.God. Roy didn't waste a second. He sprinted over to the spot where he remembered seeing Edward. Nothing. Only dried up, craggy earth. Worry started to claw furiously at his stomach when he found nothing. Roy looked over his sleek new body. Oh no. That was not...oh crap...it was...a tail...

Great. He was a cat.

He hissed, his back arching, before he raced out of the hole and back to the pile of clothes he assumed to be his own. He groaned when he relized they were indeed his. He looked around. He had to reconize someone--

Hughes!

The man standing next to a bandaged Armstrong! He smiled to himself. Of course Hughes would reconize him, even if he was a cat. He moved his stiff limps as fast as he could to the man. He meowed loudly, rubbing against the taller man's legs, like many of the cats Al had brought to Central. It seemed to get everyones attention. Or maybe it was when the cat tripped him that they paid attention. Hughes glanced down at the cat. He smiled brightly.

"Oh, hey there Kitty-Cat." He bent down and patted Roy on the head. Roy rolled his black eyes.

_Hughes, stop playing around! Envy took FullMetal! We have to-_

Hughes scooped the cat into his arms, smiling at Armstrong. "Hm...I wonder if Al would like this Kitty?" He suddenly frowned. "He needs something to cheer him up..." Roy cocked his head. Alphonse was in Risembol. Hughed smiled down at the cat and rubbed the base of his ear.

_Hughes! Don't touch me the--oh my god...mm...feels good..._

A soft sound echoed in the back of his throat, making Hughes chuckle. Hughes turned to Armstrong, still smiling. "Major, I'm gonna take this little guy back to Central. It'll be ok...There's no Roy to trip..." His voice trailed off at the mention of the Alchemist's name. Hughes forced a smile to his face and looked over at Armstrong. "Well, Major, I'll see you back in Central's hospital wing?" The muscleman nodded, staring out at the mass destruction.

"Hughes..." He called, just as the man was walking away. Hughes turned. "Yes Major?" Armstrong looked at him with hard eyes. "Thoses girls are not gone. They wanted them dead." Hughes returned the looked and nodded, a sinking feeling curling in his stomach. Armstrong looked back out at the damage. "Please, just be careful." Hughes nodded. "I will." He turned, walking back to the car.

He opened the passenger side and placed Roy on the seat, and closed the door, before walking around to the other side, and climbing in the driver's side. He absently reached a hand out to the black cat and patted it's head. Roy's neck jutted out to meet the hand, trying to get him to rub behind his ears again.

Hughes chuckled and patted his head one last time before turning to the road. Roy meowled his protest, but slumped back down in the seat when Hughes ignored his mewls. He curled into a ball, instinctivly laying his tail on his nose. He cracked his eyes open slightly, wondering why he wasn't freaked out that it felt _natural _to have a foreign body part lay on his _nose_. He shrugged it off, and closed his eyes again, all his thoughts sticking to the blond boy he was in love with.

--

Ed groaned. _What happened?_

"Hey, he's waking up..." A bored voice spoke.

A feminine chuckle followed. "Well then, wakie wakie Pride..."

His body shifted, he's eyes opening slightly. A curtain of green dredlocks sheilded him from the outside world. He followed the line of green until he reached the source. And he almost screamed when he saw Envy's twisted face hovering above his own. Instead he yelped, and struggled to get away from grinning psycho. Envy laughed at the futile attempt, and grabbed Ed's wrists in a steel grip, waiting for the blonde to submit.

Ed jerked from side to side, hoping to get out of the tight grip the Humonculi had on him. Envy just laughed louder and climbed ontop the blonde, pinning him completely. Ed jerked a few more times before crying out in complete fustration. The Humonculi was much more powerful then the last time Ed had seen him. But how he didn't know. He looked the same, but his grip was tighter now. He growled once more before glaring at the palm-haired child of hell.

"Envy! Let go of me! Where the hell am I?!"

Envy just chuckled. "My, My, Pride, you shouldn't be so rude to your master." Ed's eyes widened after the last sentence sunk in. He quickly regained his composure, and resumed glaring at the Humonculi.

"What the fuck are you talking about Envy?!"

A hard punch was delivered to the side of his face. Ed took a moment to lick the blood off the inside of his cheek, before glaring once more. "Envy! If you don't start--" Another hard punch was delivered to the side of his face. He hissed in pain as his teeth sunk into the soft flesh of his cheek.

"Don't be so rough with him Big Brother. Lust wouldn't approve."

Envy snorted. "To hell with Lust..."

Ed looked over to see one of the girls from before. Her hair was black, the ends barely touching her chin, and she had bright violet eyes. What was her name again...? Ed wracked his brain, attempting to produce a name that matched the girls face. Images of the Gemini Alchemist doubled over in pain flashed across his mind. The name followed in bright, bold, and bloody red letters.

"Ebony Ylva." He spat the name out with complete disgust dripping from each word. Ebony looked at him, no emotion in her dark purple irises.

"That is only my Alchemist name. My real name is Misery."

Envy pulled his arm back, ready to land another punch on the blonde's face.

"Envy! There better not be a single bruise on the kid's face! Dante will have your ass served on a silver platter if there is."

Said Humonculi groaned loudly. "Would you shut the fuck up Lust? Dante said I could have him! That's means I can bruise his pretty face up if I want to!" Ed shuttered and jerked, trying to get the emerald-haired humonculi to release his grip. Envy turned back to Edward when he felt the blonde start to jerk. Amusment made his eyes glow.

He dipped his head and nuzzled and licked the blonde's neck, breathing in the thick, musky scent that Edward could call his own. "Don't worry Pride, I'll get back to you in a minute." He nuzzled Edward's neck one last time before lifting himself off the shaking blonde. Envy followed Lust out of the room, leaving Edward alone with Misery.

Once his mind had caught up with the events that had occured, the blonde shot up in the bed, wiping at his neck furiously. He looked around the room.

He was laying on a queen-sized bed with dark emerald sheets, lined with gold. There were four bedposts, one at each corner of the bed, which was pressed firmly against the wall in the center of the room. Curtains hung from each post, sealing him off from the direct world. The curtain to his right had been pinned up, so he could see Misery without having to look threw the translucent cloth. Next to the bed, a small bedside table sat, a deep cherry wood color. On top of that, sat a lamp. Next to that, an emerald loveseat was pushed against the wall, Misery planted on the green cushions.

In the top right corner, there was a door, almost hidden by another wall. He assumed it was the exit. On the otherside of the wall, there appeared to be another door. He guessed that was a bathroom. Directly across from him, was a tall dresser closet. He yanked the silk blankets off himself, and leapted off the bed, pausing when black dots spotted his vision. After regaining his composure, he staggered for the door.

Misery stood up.

"You shouldn't be out of bed Pride."

He glared at the emotioneless Humonculi. "Look...Misery...I'm not like you! So don't ever call me Pride. Not _ever!_"

She cocked her head. "That's what Big Brother said your name was." Ed snorted. "And just who the hell is your big brother?"

Two slim pale arms wrapped themselves around his waist, yanking him against a hard chest. A deep feminine voice whispered huskily in his ear.

"That would be me _Pride._" Envy put more emotion into 'Pride' just to spite the little blond. The insane looking girl that called herself Sable had followed Envy and was now grinning like an idiot more then a nut. Edward hissed, and tried to jerk away from Envy, but the said Sin just tightened his grip on the blonde. Envy placed his chin in the junction where Ed's neck and shoulder met, again breathing in the blonde's scent.

"Mischeif, would you mind?" Sable's idiotic grin turned to it's insane version. She strolled up next to Edward, gripping his collar, grin never leaving her face. After planting a tender kiss on Ed's neck, Envy untangled his arms from around the blonde's waist, nodding to Mischief, giving her permission to continue. In a single second, she had lifted Edward off the ground, and hurled him over her shoulder, straight for the wall on the opposite side of the room.

Edward's back hit the wall upside down, with enough force, it made the room tremble for a moment. Ed hit the ground with a loud thump, followed by a pained groan. He'd feel that for a week, he knew it.

"_Envy! _Dante said you could mess him up _after_ the transformation!"

Edward lifted his now sore neck at that. Transformation? Into what? He flinched when he tried to sit up. He just closed his eyes and willed the pain away, not moving, afraid of more pain. Intead, he listened to the bickering voices on the other side of the room.

"Yes, Yes, I know. After tomorrow night, he will be one of us, and more importantly, my little Chibi." Ed could hear the grin in Envy's voice. Ed's golden eyes widened. They were going to turn him into a sin! Tomorrow night!

--

Roy had long since fallen asleep in the car, even though his mind had struggled to stay on finding Edward. Hughes stopped in front of Central, and smiled down at the sleeping black cat. Hughes scooped him up with one hand, rousing Roy from his sleep. Hughes craddled Roy against his chest, before getting out of the car, and slamming the door shut. Roy jumped in shock in his friends arms. Hughes quickly pet his head, and tried to sooth him.

"It's ok little guy, sorry I woke you up. There's no easy way to shut those darn things." He chuckled afterward, but it sounded dry. That's when Roy noticed that he had been sulking ever since he woke up. Roy snuggled against Hughes's chest.

_Don't worry Maes. I'm right here. Your holding me right now._

Even though Roy knew Maes couldn't hear him, he felt he had to somehow comfort him. Hughes smiled down at him, before carrying him into the tall building known as Central. Hughes accended the long flight of stairs,stroking Roy's furry head all the while. He stepped threw the tall doors and went down to the Investigations department. Riza was waiting outside his office. When she saw him, she ran toward him, worry written all over her face.

"Oh God, please tell me you found him!"

Hughes just looked down, and shook his head. Instead he pushed Roy into Riza's arms. She looked down at the black cat, confused.

"Where...Where did this little guy come from?"

Hughes walked past her, into his office, motioning her to follow him. She cradled Roy in her arms, before following Hughes. He shut the door behind her, and sat behind his desk, flipping threw some files, before shoving everything aside. He looked at Riza for a moment, then took a deep breath and spoke.

"Riza, we have no idea what happened to Edward or the Colonel. We interview everyone there. All of them said the samething. When Roy and Edward were ready to fight, two mystery Alchemists activated the circle." He paused. He looked hard into Riza's eyes. "Then they said that a group of people, all in black, dropped out of the sky and attacked them. Now, here's the thing. We found a pile of clothes. It was the Colonel's uniform. We found it in a hole. It looked like it blew up from the inside of the earth actually. Another hole was a couple feet away, but there was nothing in there."

He nodded toward the cat. "And that little guy, was buried in Roy's uniform." Riza went completely pale. "W-what does that mean?" Hughes shrugged.

"It could mean a dozen things. It could be some kind of sick warning. It could be a puzzle. Heck, it could have even just went under there all by itself, looking for a place to sleep or hide. But I doubt it's any of those." Roy glanced up at Riza. She had begun to shiver, even though it was rather hot in the room. Or that might just be because she had gripped him even harder.

"Or..." Her voice quivered. Hughes nodded. "At least we're thinking the samething." Riza lifted Roy up, looking into his onyx eyes. Roy started to swish his tail back and forth like a dog. Did Riza and Hughes suspect that the truth? He meowed, and licked at Riza's fingers. She gasped.

"It can't be...it's impossible..."

She sat Roy on Hughes desk. Hughes shook his head. "You know as well as I do that you can do anything with Alchemy." Riza shook her head, but she still didn't seem convinced of her own thoughts. She bent her head, and looked Roy directly in the eyes.

"Well..." Riza seemed unsure. Hughes laughed and shrugged. "Well, that doesn't seem to matter right now. I'm sure that's just our overactive imaginations." Riza didn't seem convinced. She bent her head to look Roy in the eyes.

"...Roy...?"

Roy leaped into her arms and mewed loudly. She knew who he was!! He would have to promote her when he got his body back!! Her eyes grew wide, and she looked shocked. Then she smiled sweetly.

"Well, your no Flame Alchemist, but I guess you can be the new Roy around here." Hughes looked at her as if she had gone crazy. She turned to him, and cocked her head.

"What? The cat looks like Roy for Gods Sake, so why not just name him Roy. He's gonna need a name anyway. Besides...I'll be lonely if I don't have a Colonel to boss around..." Her eyes were full of unshead tears, and Hughes nodded his agreement.

Roy couldn't belive his ears! They were naming him after himself?! He growled in annoyance, earning a concerned look from Riza.

"Well Colonel, you better come meet Hayate." She smiled and scooped Roy up. Roy hissed. The last thing he wanted to see was that damned dog. Riza carried him down to her office. She opened the door, and stepped in, whistling lightly. A loud barking followed. Roy hissed, adn arched his back into Riza's arms. She flicked on a light and hushed the dog.

"We'll be going home soon Hayate. Until then, keep the Colonel company." Roy instantly hissed, but Hayate just looked confused. Riza chuckled and set Roy down on the ground.

_"Hey, calm down there Colonel. I'm not gonna hurt you. At least not with her in the room."_ Hayate nodded toward Riza.

Roy shook his head. He looked around, looking for a male in the room, but only saw Riza, shuffling with some papers. He looked back at Hayate. The fur on the back of his neck began to settle back into place.

_"Wait, so you can understand me?"_

Hayate rolled his eyes. _"Of course I can, we're both animals right?" _Roy's tail twitched.

_"Actually, I'm human. I'm Roy Mustang. Two Alchemist at the test course turned me into a cat." _Hayate's eyes buldged.

_"Oh man! Riza talks about you all the time! To herself of course." _Hayate snickered, but Roy looked confused. Hayate shook his head, and headed over to a corner of the room, where two black dishes sat on some newspaper. He bent his neck and wolfed down some of the food. He turned back to Roy.

_"Hey, if you want some, go ahead. But I don't know how dog food is gonna taste to a cat...or human..."_

Roy wrinkled his nose. No way was he eating dog food. He slowly made his way over to the bowl of water. He bent his nose to the water and breathed it in. He could smell the faint fresh scent of water, but the foul smell of dog's breath overrode it, making Roy cringe. Before he knew what was happening, a hand had reached down, and lifted the water bowl and carried it away. After a few seconds, the bowl returned, the stench of dog not so evident.

He step forward hesidently. He dipped his head closer to the water, which clearly smelt like water now. He sighed contently, and stuck out his tongue to lap at the water. He felt abit embarassed and slightly strange _lapping _water out of a bowl...but...

His thoughts drifted back to his blond lover. He had to find him. But how? He had no idea where Edward could be, muchless how he would find him, due to his current state. He sighed heavily. Well...there was the Library...but how was he suppose to get in there like this? A silly little kitten?

He turned and glanced at Riza, wo had her back turned to a bookshelf. She seemed to be organizing files. An idea popped into his head. He had the perfect plan to get out of the office, and into the library. He didn't have to be sneaky, sly, or anything of the sort. All he needed was attention alot of attention. And how do you get everyone to notice a small black cat? It's simple. When you have a dog of course...

_Hayate-kun? Would you be willing to do me a favor?_

_--_

Oh wow...an update? GASP! Sorry guys. I've been real busy with my other story. But I'm gonna try and bring this back from the grave. This chapter was a bit shorter then I'd hav liked it to be, but, I didn't want to give TOO much away for the next chapter. (evil grin) I hope to get lots of reviews! (Those are actually what made me start writing again. The 5 reviews I have . )


	3. One Step Futher

Well, still alive. I'm doing a horrible job at loving this plunnie, but hopefully I'll will be inspired soon. Til then, enjoy!

--

_Ed whimpered as his rock hard erection was slowly stroked. As the hand on his throbbing organ began to move up and down in a slow agonizing movement, Edward arched his back._

_"Please...Unh..." Edward muttered, tossing his head from side to side. His hands had been bound to the heab board with what felt like a thick strip of leather, while a thck black cloth had been tied around his eyes. His hands ached so bad; he wanted to touch the one giving him this painfully slow pleasure. But all he could do was moan and beg for the man's touch to get harder. It really didn't help that the man was breathing huskily in his ear._

_"Now, now Fullmetal. I think you can do much better then that." Edward groaned as the hand around his member slowed. He tried to buck his hips into the hand, but his hips were held firmly down by another hand. Groaning, Edward threw his head back into the pillows._

_"Unh...Please..." He wanted a name. Edward wanted to match voice with face; face with name. He needed to know. He felt the name almost jumping to his tongue as a slick wet sensation traced his ear._

_"Ah...Dammit..." Edward couldn't help it. He needed to know. And these pleasent distractions weren't helping any._

_"Will you do something for me Fullmetal?" That sweet voice was back in his ear, his hand movements quickening again. Edward groaned, unable to make a comprehentable sentence. He just nodded his head, trying to focus on anything but the sweet pleasure coursing through him. He was close; too close._

_"Anything I ask?" The voice continued, making Edward squirm and arch, the fire behind his spine growing unbareable._

_"Fuck! Yes, yes, _YES!!_" Edward swore, bucking widly under the taller man, so close to coming it hurt. Soon though his thoughts were distracted as the hand had slowed it's pace and another was pulling off the blindfold. Opening his golden eyes, Edward peered into smouldering obsidean. Edward took in the man's face as the hand on his member stroked quicker; the pale skin shining with sweat, the dark eyes, midnight hair, and playful smirk. Biting his lip, Edward had to resist coming right at the image. _

_Then it clicked. Voice with a face, face with a name. Voice, deep but soft, playful but husky, face pale and kind but stern and beautiful, and the name. The name is what Edward cried out when his seed splashed over his chest and the man's hand._

--

"Roy!!" Edward screamed, his hands clamping around his groin, which was now soaked with semen. Flushing and gasping in embarrassment, Edward felt as though he could crawl under a rock and never resurface. Roy Mustang. His superior officer, starky bastard millionare, and here Edward was having wet dreams about him. Not to mention he actually came from the mere sight of the other alchemist's face. He didn't know what he would do if Mustang ever found out about his dreams. Probably take away his title as an alchemist first off, as it was against the rules to engage in a relationship in the military, much less about another man. Second, he'd probably spit on him and tell him that he hated him. Maybe Roy'd even set him on fire just for the hell of it. Who knew?

Taking a few seconds to look around, Edward noticed that he wasn't in the same room that he had been in the night before. This room looked more like a cell. The walls were stone, there was no furniture and the bed was uncomfortable. Glancing down, the blonde saw that he was stark naked. He could feel the blush flame up across his face and suddenly, he really wanted to crawl in that hole and die. Edward tried to move his arms, but he noticed with a sick sinking feeling that his wrists and ankles _were_ bound with thick leather straps that cut deep into his skin. He groaned. His life was officially sucking right about now.

Before Edward could wallow even deeper in his self-pity, he heard footsteps outside of the room. Hurridly, the short alchemist wiped his legs clean with the blanket he was using to cover himself with. Ed rolled over on his side, back to the door, to appear as though he were still asleep. He pulled the blanket around him as best as he could to cover his nakedness, but knew that the paper-thin sheet would provide nothing for that cause.

The door opened and Edward could hear that their were a few people in the room, not just one. Shutting in eyes in what he hoped was nonchalaunt, Edward stilled himself and listened to the murmurred voices.

"Well Envy, I'll hand it to you. He's perfect." A woman spoke, her voice soft and kind. Edward guessed this was Dante. Who else could it be after all? "But who would have thought. You, choosing your own brother to be such an...intimate part of our little family." She continued. Edward could practically feel the growl bubbling in Envy's throat.

"Shut up! Our _father_," He said, spitting out the word 'father' as though it were some deformed creature. "was nothing but a coward! And Edward needs to understand that." Envy muttered the last part, so much more softly then before. Edward was surprised to hear him calling him something other then Pride.

"Ho ho? Calling by his mortal name now Envy? Didn't know you had it in you." Lust spoke from somewhere in a corner. Envy growled.

"Tonight, Edward Elric is going to die. Edward Elric is going to understand what a disgrace his father is and he will welcome us with open arms! He'll gladly take the name Pride over Elric after what he will learn." Envy said, poison dripping from his words, and an obvious grin on his face. Edward could feel a cold chill rippling down his spine. What the hell did that mean? He knew everything there was to know about Hohenheim. He already did see the coward his father was...but was there more? He couldn't be sure, but he knew their had to have been something.

"Envy," Dante spoke, "You must not forget. Hohenheim Elric was a very skilled Alchemist. Edward doesn't know of his associations with Dr. Tim Marcoh and Nash Tringham." She said, her voice calm and motherly.

"Yes well, he's going to find out soon enough." Edward could feel the vibrations as Envy stepped over to him and began stroking his hair ever so lightly. It took everything Ed not to cringe away from the touch or clentch his eyes. Envy bent down and placed a whisper soft kiss on Edward's forehead before stepping away from him and addressing the others.

"Ok Dante," Ha! Edward knew he was right. "Tell me exactly how this is going to work." He said, his voice low and almost threatening.

"Hehe, playing the perfect big brother aren't you Envy?" Growl. "He, very well. Pretty much what's going to happen is we are going to kill him. The chloroform should be wearing off by now. Once he wakes up, we'll take him down into the Chambers where we have set up the circle. Then, you get to tell him the dramatic truth about your father," Insert giggles from Wrath here. "then he'll accept his death and be brought back without any complications. He'll still be the same old Edward Elric but with a new name and new power." She finished.

"And what if he resists the tranformation? What if he doesn't care??" Envy yelled, sounding as though he had been holding it in for a very long time. Edward wanted to turn around, to see what he was angry at, but the blonde wouldn't dare risk something like that. Not now anyways.

"Well...if he resists..." She paused, and Edward had to think weither she was saving up for a dramatic conclusion. "Then we rip his soul from the gate forcefully and erase his memories. After that, we can teach him everything we want or need him to know." She finished. Edward felt his whole body go ridged. Ripping of his soul did not sound good. Nor the erasing memories. Ed opened his eyes a peek and glanced around. There were no other doors, no where to run. He'd have to try though.

"Hey," Envy said, sounding slightly suspicious. "He's waking up." Ed froze for a second, before realizing that everyone was looking at him. Silently he cursed himself for ever moving, then opened his eyes very slowly as to show he had just indeed awoken. Glancing around, he feigned shock and jumped up, glaring at everyone in the room. He didn't feign that part though. Every Sin was there. Lust in the corner, Glunttony next to her, Greed and Mischief guarding the door, Sloth next to Dante, Wrath at her hip, Misery on the otherside of Dante, and Envy by the bed he was on.

"What the hell's going on??" He snapped at Dante, who merely smiled. She waved her hand to Greed and Mischief who stepped forward, both looking very eager. Envy looked reluctant to move, but did so anyway to allow the two to have access to Edward. The blonde looked around for somewhere to go, but failed miserably. Before he ould think of a way to escape, Greed scooped him up and slung him over his shoulder, stark naked. Edward felt a blush engulf his face when he saw Envy lick his lips at the sight. He struggled in a futile attempt to be put down, but Mischief just laughed and gave his backside a rough slap.

"Ouch!" He yelped, glaring and growling at her. But by the way Envy was laughing, he was sure there was a hand print on his butt. He also heard Dante laugh.

"Alright children. Enough for now. You can play with Pride tomorrow after he's all healed up." With that said, she turned and walked out of the room, everyone following. Envy and Mischeif were the last ones in the line, trailing right behind Greed, who still held a struggling Edward Elric. Envy grinned when Ed glared at him. The long hair boy darted forward and placed a small kiss on the blonde's cheek, making the shorter alchemist sputter and rage. Mischief just barked out a laugh.

"Oh, if you think that's bad, try being able to read his mind and knowing all the dirty things he wants to do with your--" She started.

"I think that's enough!" Envy cut in, a slight blush on his face. Mischief chuckled. "Well, if you say so."

It didn't take long for them to reach where they were going. It was similar to the room Edward was just in. It was built of stone, with blood smeared on the walls in sloppy transmutation circles. On the ground was a perfect transmutation circle with two alters sitting in the middle of it. Edward shivered and struggled again, not wanting to go anywhere near the circle, much less _in it. _Envy slapped him hard across the face grinning like a maniac the whole time.

Greed proceeded to carry him to one of the alters in the circle and drop him on it without warning. Yelping at the sudden cold on sensitive areas, Ed tried to get off, but was pushed back down. Mischief pulled his bound arms over his hand and linked them to a chain at the top. Greed did the samething with his ankles, then moved up, pausing to lick Ed's hand before moving away. If Edward could have hit him, he would have, but alas, the chains made that damn near impossible.

Mischif bent her face close to his and shoved a black cloth in his mouth. He tried to spit it back out, but Greed yanked his head forward so the demonic girl could tie it firmly behind his head. She bit at his forearm almost lovingly before moving away, gripping Greed's hand and they went. Lust and Gluttony moved forward next. Lust smiled at him, almost as thought she were sad she were apart of this, but bent down and kissed his chest, leaving a purple lipstick mark. She reached up and pulled the cloth from his mouth, which he opened in order to scream at Lust, but Glunttony shoved his tongue into his mouth before a word could pass through his lips. Luckily for the fat slob, he pulled his tongue out before Edward's teeth nearly tore it off. Lust stuffed the cloth back in his mouth before nodding to Gluttony to leave.

By now, the short blonde was raising hell from the ground, bucking and wriggling to get off the stone slabe he had been placed on. Sloth and Wrath stepped forward, and Ed immediately ringed from both of them. Sloth cupped his face in her hands and smiled softly at him.

"Edward..." she mumurred. "Your going to be my little man again Edward..." And for a split second, Edward could almost see his mother gazing back at him, but the image was ruined when a slick sensation ran along his foot. He glared down at Wrath, who gave a grin that could give Mischief a run for her money. Sloth kissed his shoulder and moved out of sight, taking Wrath with her. Edward knew who was coming next and really started looking for a way out.

And sure enough, Envy and Misery came into view. Misery moved behind his head where he couldn't see her. He felt her tilt his head forward and place a kiss on the back of his neck. She moved away, not waiting for Envy. The feminine boy grinning playfully down at Ed.

"This isn't so bad is it Pide?" He said smirking before bending down and sinking his teeth into the blonde's upper thigh. Edward muffled scream could be heard through the black cloth over his mouth, and tears of pure pain found their way down his face. His leg was burning, and his screams were getting louder. Somehow, his entire body was being engulfed in invisible flames, all coming from the bites and kisses and licks each sin had made. A gentle hand was placed on his forehead, but it did not make the pain any gentler. Instead, it made him scream louder. A soft voice shushed him, and after a few moments, the pain had been reduced to a dull throb. His throat ached like it never had before; he hadn't realised he had been screaming that much. He looked up to see Dante smiling lovingly down at him, as if he were her own son. She looked at him for a moment, before turning away and calling out to the other sin.

"Envy...would you like to tell him the tale of the Dragon Alchemist or should I?" She said, look at the palm-haired boy just as gentle as she had Edward. Envy ended up shaking his head no and turning away to glare at a wall. Dante smiled at him still and turned back to the blonde bound on the alter.

"Well Edward," she began, being polite enough to use his first name. "Like so many other stories, this one too begins with 'Once Upon A Time'. So, once upon a time, there was a young boy who lived in Ancient Xerxes as a slave. He was illiterate and was known as 'Number 23'. A homunculus (the very First, even before Envy) spoke to him. Turned out that somehow, this boy's blood had been used to create this homunculus, and as a show of gratitude, this homunculus gave the boy a name and true knowledge. After that he learned to read, write, even to use basic Alchemy. Using this boy, the homunculus convince the King of Xerxes that he had the secret of Immortality. The King, the fool he was, created a transmutation circle around the entire city. As the circle was activated and the Ancient City of Xerxes was swallowed, the homunculus and the boy were brought before the Doors of Truth." Dante paused, letting her words sink into everyone's mind.

_Why is she bothering with this? _Edward thought desprately. This story made no sense what so ever, nor did it seem to have any reference to anything that was happening at the moment.

"Eventually," Dante continued, ignoring Edward's annoyed stare. "The boy was brought back to the now dead city of Xerxes, where he met the homunculus again. The homunculus had made a near identical copy of the boy's body to use as his own. As a gift to the boy, his only 'Blood Brother', the homunculus gave the boy's body true immortality using half of the souls sacrificed from the city." She paused again briefly to glance at Edward's expression. She was pleased to find his face contorted into a look of digust.

"Now," she continued. "This boy grew and became more experienced in Alchemy. He wanted to learn as much as he could about homunculi and how they were created. After all, he was supposidly the 'creator' of the very First right? Well, about 200 years after this, he joined the military as an Alchemist and met a man named Tim. Now Tim, he was an expert on stones. Particuarly, a gem called the Philosopher's Stone. Supposidly, this stone could cast 'miracles', like bring back people from the dead without a sacrifice. Now this young man, who had taken on the name Van, had been searching for a way to destroy homunculus ever since that fateful encounter that gave him immortality. So he proposed a deal with Tim. If they both worked together, they were both sure to get what they wanted. Van had been dubbed the Dragon Alchemist, and Tim, the Crystal Alchemist."

"Wait! So this Van guy, he knew Marcoh??" Ed burst out, his question muffled by the black cloth, but he was still understood reguardless. Danted smiled down at him and continued as if she had heard nothing.

"So together, Tim and Van worked day and night to find the answers they were looking for. And they had done it! Or so they had thought. Tim had thought he had finally made a Philosopher's Stone, and the military wanted to use it. They tried to use the stone, but it didn't work like it was suppose to. It merely amplified alchemic reactions. Tim was locked away in a labratory and mercilessly worked until he could find the true formula for the stone. But Van...Van had all he wanted. He ran before he would be dragged into a pointless war and fled to work on his own mission. According to military records, Van died viciously in a battle in Ishbal. According to the records, his body had been blown to bits and enough was never recovered even for a funeral. But the truth is..." She paused, drinking in the suspense and tention she was causing.

"Van was in the same league as the higher up in the military, and had just fled, faking his own death. Van still traveled around until he met a man named Nash Tringham, who was used to a substance called Red Water. Doing a bit of research with Tringham helped him greatly in his own and he finally had all he needed to create a stone that could destroy a homunculi. Well. Not destroy, but revert to it's original form. He left Nash to suffer a fate similar to that of Tim Marcoh's, and continued on to finally make his stone. He retreated to a secluded city with just enough people to use for the transformation. Why such a small and secluded place? Well, there were quite a few powerful homunculus at that time, and after learning what Van was planning to do, well, they could just _allow_ him now could they?

"Well, Van used this small town of Ishbalians as his sacrifice. Using his own blood and the souls of the people, Van created a stone. It had been pure black, with a flame the color of blood glowing inside. In the end, it seemed that Van's calculations had been severely off though. The Doors of Truth had been opened once again and swallowed the stone, nearly killing Van in the process. Even through all his suffering, Van was determined to get the stone back. He called it 'Dragon's Blood'." Dante paused for the final time, letting the story and all it's meanings sink into the blonde's head before she spoke the final piece to conclude this story. Edward looked absolutely revolted. Even as useful as the stone would be, such a sacrifice...it was disgusting.

"Soon Van fell in love and had children. He had momentarily given up his misson of bringing back Dragon's Blood, and only remembered why he had made such sacrifices for the stone after his wife died and his sons broke Alchemy's first law and created a homunculi. He picked up a new form of alchemy, a different style to that used to make the Stone, hoping using that to find an answer to bring back the stone. With this new alchemy however, came a new name for him...Van Hohenhiem of Light." Dante finished, watching in cruel pleasure as many different emotions scaled over Edward's face.

His father...Edward's own father had worked with the top alchemists in the whole damned country and he created a stone to kill homunculi? But he also destroyed cities and countless other people's lives just to get what he wanted. It made him want to vomit that his own flesh and blood would do something so inhumane and revolting. Although, it shouldn't have surprised him, his father had left his mother sick and dying just to do research...wait...could that research have been for the Dragon's Blood? Edward's mind was flying seventy miles an hour when Dante's soft voice in his ear broke him out of it.

"Don't you see Edward? Your father was a coniving bastard who thought of no one but himself. He didn't want to use the stone to bring back your mother, he wanted an excuse to destroy the world." She said, running her fingers over the smooth skin of Edward's throat, slowly etching out the figure of a serpant eating its own tail. She lowered the gag from his mouth and gazed at him softly. When he grinned, she tought he finally understood.

"Your wrong...he's not a coniving bastard...he's a fucking genius!" Edward said, still grinning ear-to-ear. "So what if it took those peoples lives? Sure it's disgusting, but you know what? Thanks to the military, they would have died anyway trying to make the Philosopher's Stone." Edward threw his head back as far as it would go and laughed. Dante jerked away from him and glared heatidly. She shook her head.

"You do not wish to help us fight him Edward? You will not accept your death and be brought back from the Doors of Truth willingly?" She spoke in a sofisticated calm, the kind that didn't show any emotion worth anything. Ed snorted and shook his head. Dante didn't wait a moment longer.

She darted forward and sunk a dagger she pulled off her belt into the blonde's stomach. Edward gasped at the sudden pain and tried unsuccessfully to squirm away. Taking the dagger back out from his stomach, she wrentched Edward's head back and started to carve the symbol of the winged serpant into Edward's forehead. The wound wasn't very deep, but blood came pouring out of it. Edward jerked and struggled, but was only pulled back into his original position, but rough hands. Glaring behind him, Ed's gold eyes clashed with Envy's amethyst ones. The homunculi held his shoulders down as Dante began tracing alchemic symbols into the alter he was laid on.

While Dante did that, Greed brought a woman out of the shadows and laid her on the second alter. Edward watched as a sick feeling grew in his stomach. After finishing with the markings on his alter, Dante made her way over to the woman who looked as though she were already dead. Dante carved markings into the womans naked body until the smooth white skin had been painted complete red. Envy was whispering in his ear now.

"Don't worry Pride. Dying doesn't hurt as bad as you think it would." Edward felt Envy release him and move away from the circle. Dante was hovering over him again. She smiled.

"You're dying Edward. And when you wake up...you shall be Pride." She said before pressed the cold edge of the dagger to Edward's throat and dragging it slowly across his neck.

--

Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist, one of the most powerful and feared, was running for his life. From a dog.

It felt strange, running at top speed (or what all the passing officers thought it was) on four long powerful legs. The motion came easier then he had thought it would. His back paws moved first, propelling him forward like a back-wheel drive car would. His front paws were like the brakes, or braces almost. When his back legs would push forward, his front paws would absorb the impact, much like his human knees would. Roy would never admit it out loud, but he was very much amused, even though he was being chased around central by a dog.

Riza was right behind them, as well as Fury, Havoc, and half of central. They were all trying to catch the two, but Roy quickly found out that animals had much quicker reflexes then humans. It really did make him feel superior, ducking through spread legs, making sharp turns quite easily, and even causing a literal traffic jam of officers.

Pushing his legs faster, Roy headed toward the library. If there was anything that could help him, it would be there. Riza had been quite easy to manipulate. Roy merely spit and hisses at Hayate until she opened the door and ordering Hayate out. But before she could react, Roy fled on a full-out speed chase through the halls.

The Library's main doors were just up ahead. And so were several officers with vicious looking nets. A girl opened the library door and stepped out carrying a huge pile of files. Yowling loudly, Roy pushed off and dived through the nets and right past the girl into the lasrge room inside. He heard Hayate get snagged in the nets, but he didn't stop, that was part of the plan after all.

Racing past shelf after shelf, Roy heard Riza calling him. Using a table, he jumped up onto of a bookcase and sat there, his fur prickled from the run, his sides heaving, and his tongue lolling lazily to the side. Riza found him without much difficulty, but getting him down was a whole other issue. She had slowly stretched out her arms as if she expected him to leapt into them. Instead of snorting with laughter, he laid his ears flat against his head, bared his fangs and let out a long menacing hiss.

Eventunally the woman left, after Roy had swatted at her hand leaving a few trails of blood. She had given him the Promised Death glare, but Roy just worked to get her to leave. Soon enough, she left to get reinforcements, but Roy didn't wait around for them. He dashed and leapt from shelf to shelf driving deeper and deeper into the library, until finally, he reached a tall door that had a large sign on it that read:

Restricted Section.

Roy smirked and snuck down off the shelf. Obviously, Roy could see no way to get through the doors, so he merely wandered the shelves near it until he found what he'd wanted. Behind the section on alchemic symbols, Roy found a small hole, only large enough for a small boy to fit through. Edward had told him that he had secrets of getting into the Restricted Section, and Roy had found this one a while ago. Jumping over the rubble, Roy enter the forbidden territory and smirked to himself.

The entire section wasn't as large as the other section of the library, but this held much more information. The room was made from pure stone and looked old like a chamber of sorts. Suits of armor stood at the end of each asle, as if guarding it. Candles hung on the wall, wax dripped into puddles underneath, and spiderwebs grew in the corner.

Roy knew Edward had been doing research down here the night he was told he'd be leaving. The small black animal was determined to figure out how to return to normal. Then he'd find out how to rescue Edward after he changed back. After all, how hard could it be?

--

Chibi: Mwahaha. Ok, Roy's part was rushed, but I still think this went pretty good. I wanted to write a bigger chase seen between Hayate and Roy, but I think I'll have to do that abit later. Well, review if you want.


End file.
